


only from chaos does something new emerge

by RogueArcher



Series: bleeding intimacy [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is the Avatar, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Waterbender Lance (Voltron), i’m tagging specific characters and relationships per work, lance has a small crush on allura but that’s not going to last long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueArcher/pseuds/RogueArcher
Summary: Lance is the only waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe. At least, that’s what he thought until a new, really pretty girl shows up out of nowhere. With her is her eccentric supposed uncle and weird pets.Oh, and she leads a Fire Nation raid right to their doorstep.Who, exactly, /is/ this girl?





	only from chaos does something new emerge

**Author's Note:**

> three works in three days? i’m as shocked as you.
> 
> this (oh so creative) au has been bouncing around in my head for /so. long./ i’m so glad to finally be posting it. 
> 
> this is going to be apart of a series. i’m tagging whatever relationships/characters, etc, show up in each specific fic as opposed to putting klance and adashi down for every single one since they’re not showing up until later.
> 
> not tagging as allura/lance bc i don’t want to lead anyone on. personally, it’s not a ship of mine and lance’s crush on allura isn’t going to last long.
> 
> enjoy

 

 

**Lance**

 

Icicles dripped, shining from the remaining strands of sunlight while the sun steadily dipped lower in the blue sky. The waves lapped quietly against the shore, outstretched arms reaching out for something to grip onto before being dragged backwards into the forceful ocean. The water poked at a pair of seal skin boots planted firmly near the shoreline.

 

Lance inhaled deeply, the salty ocean air stinging his nostrils, and shut his eyes.

 

The distant sounds of his village have long faded behind him, the boy isolated by a large mountain of thickly packed snow. His mused hair ruffled in the soft breeze that wafts by, sending the loose sleeves of his parka flapping.

 

Finally. Alone. The boy reopened his eyes, fixing his gaze on the vast body of water ahead of him. It stretched out all around him, icebergs and broken off clumps of ice drifting innocent through the calm waters. Inhaling deeply, Lance held out his arms, palms out in the direction of the horizon. The tugging in his gut is a familiar sensation he’d grown to love as Lance coaxed a bubble of water to rise up and out of the ocean. It hovered in the air, wobbling and not-quite-circular, before shifting into a shaking strand of water, slithering against the setting sun. A smile began to slowly form across his face.

 

Mamá always used to spin stories before bed about the old waterbenders that populated their home. Their quick and graceful movements as water and ice spun around them in a dance, glittering whites and brilliant blues. Tentacle-like strands of water acting as extensions of their arms and gigantic whirlpools whipping around their torsos, sending them towering over the very village.

 

Lance could remember always begging his mom for more stories, pestering her until she promised to tell another story the next night and the next and the next. Not a night went by when she was alive that Lance hadn’t begged her for a story. It had gotten to the point where he could recite her tales back at her in verbatim.

 

_“...Sesi was a picture of grace. She awed the crowd of nobles and the royal family. But nobody was more swept up in her performance than the Tribal Prince, Nanuq. His eyes never left her figure once, not even when his father directed a question about the Tribe’s military training towards him!”_

 

_Lance giggled, covering his mouth with his hands. Bright blue eyes were locked onto the exaggerated expression of his mother, Yura. The two of them were curled up together on Lance’s bedspread. She smiled down at him before continuing._

 

_“After her performance was over, Nanuq stood up and walked over to her. He asked for a dance. Oh, was he nervous! Frost was creeping across his skin! Finally, the mysterious girl agreed. Nanuq was so enamored, he’d even stepped on her toes a few times. But she never minded, instead laughing at his clumsiness.”_

 

_He sighed, shutting his eyes and picturing the scene in his head. A tall, strong, dashing prince and a beautiful raven-haired girl, clothed in deep purple and a mysterious air. Laughing and spinning around. Lance yearned for something like that. Something like his mamá and papá have._

 

_Yura’s hand raked softly through Lance’s locks, continuing the story. “The feast lasted throughout the night, and they danced for hours, time slipping by unnoticed, wrapped up in one another’s presence. But just as Nanuq was about to lean in and kiss her, the girl pulled away. She insisted she had to leave, thanking him for the magical evening. He tried to get her to stay, or to at least get a name, but she was too nimble for him, disappearing from sight as daylight broke. For days afterwards, Nanuq would ask around about the bewitching dancer from the royal feast. He’d—”_

 

_“He’d even sold his beloved buffalo yak for information! But nobody knew who she was!” Lance excitedly cut her off._

 

_“My little krearnartok, if you know the story so well, why don’t you tell it?” Yura teased, poking Lance’s stomach. He squealed, kicking out and throwing his arms over his midsection protectively._

 

_“Noo, Mamá! You have to! You tell them best!” He protested. “You gotta- you gotta use their_ _voices!”_

 

_“Alright, alright. Now where was I?”_

 

_“When he’s searching for her,” Lance helpfully supplied. This had to be the hundred thousandth time mamá told him the tale of Nunaq and Sesi, but he never grew tired of it. It was his favorite story of all time!_

 

_“Ahh, yes,” Lance’s shoulders shaked in silent laughter at his mother’s mimicking of Gran Gran. “Nunaq would have searched on for the rest of his life for this woman, if not for his father. He grew irritated with his son’s absentmindedness. Finally, one day, he called his son before him. ‘Nunaq,’ he said,” Yura lowered her voice to a rough growl. “‘This can go on for no longer. You are preparing to be Chief, there is no time for you to go off chasing after some girl.’”_

 

_“Humph! Nunaq’s dad is_ so mean _!” Lance fumed, pouting and crossing his arms. “This is true love!” He stressed._

 

_“Oh, krearnartok. Don’t be so harsh. He’s only looking out for his son,” Yura explained in a soothing voice, fingers combing through Lance’s short locks._

 

_“But Mamá! Nunaq needs to find Sesi so he can fall in love, and get married, and be happy!”_

 

_“You don’t need love to make you happy, Lance,” Yura tilted his chin up. Lance looked at her, fallen quiet, with wide unblinking eyes. “You find love_ because _you are happy.”_

 

_“Are you happy, mamá?”_

 

_“The happiest in the whole world. I have papá, and gran gran, and my babies, and_ especially _,” she tapped the bulb of Lance’s nose, winking at her youngest. Her blue eyes, the same shade as her son’s, glinted with mischief and love. “you, krearnartok.” Lance burrowed deeper into her side, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of her perfume. It’s sweet, ‘jasmine,’ she calls it._

 

_Yura wrapped Lance up tighter in her arms, swaying slightly back and forth. He watched the flames from the fireplace flicker and spark as his mom’s soft voice filled the room again, and he drifted asleep to dreams of Sesi and Nunaq dancing the night away in a grand palace of ice and snow._

 

The tendril of water spun around itself over the icy waters where it came before gravitating towards Lance’s form. It wrapped around him in quick succession before collecting back together in a ball of water over his head, more unstable than before. His arms were starting to droop. He narrowed his eyes at it, taking a deep breath. Tentacle arms, here came tentacle arms. Here he goes. Whew. Annnddd—

 

_“That was incredible!”_

 

A girl’s voice behind him startled him out of his concentration. With a jump and a surprised yelp, the water came crashing down over his head, soaking his fur clothing. Lance whirled around, arms falling to his sides, to see who snuck up on him.

 

_Spirits, that’s cold._

 

A pretty — scratch that, a downright _gorgeous_ girl stood a few feet behind him. Long, thick white hair tumbled past her shoulders and down part of her back in a loose and vaguely messy braid. A small yet intricately designed headdress rested on top of her head. She was dressed in deep shades of blues and purples, including a long parka cinched at the waist with a collar of fur around her shoulders. A long skirt from her dress peeked out beneath her parka as well as a pair of well-maintained boots. As she stepped closer, hair loopies swinging in the wind, Lance could see her eyes were a brilliant blue, shades lighter than his own. A betrothal necklace with a dark blue color matching her dress rested against her neck.

 

He’d never seen her around before, Lance vaguely thought.

 

“I didn’t know there were any waterbenders around here,” the pretty girl buzzed. Her eyes were shining. Her dark cheeks were flushed from the cold. “Oh, I’m so sorry to interrupt you! I just hadn’t expected to see anyone else around here.”

 

She spoke with an accent. A thick one at that. Not that it was hard to understand her, but she definitely didn’t sound like anyone around these parts.

 

“I- um,” Lance floundered for a moment. His brain was still trying to move past the _warning: pretty girl approaching. Pretty girl approaching_. alarms going off in his head.

 

“I’m Allura. And you are?” Allura stuck her hand out for him to shake, unaware that Lance’s brain was still rebooting.

 

It took him a second to remember his name.

 

“L-Lance,” he replied, shuffling back a step to shake her hand. It only lasted a quick second — her grip was _strong_ — before Allura was pulling away.

 

She looked towards the ocean, moving towards it. Lance moved after her, still a bit caught off guard by the mysterious girl who’d shown up out of nowhere. She wasn’t from his village. He definitely would have remembered seeing her around. Especially considering the population never soared past twenty three after the birth of his niece, Nadia, six years ago. Allura was still talking, mouth moving excitedly, her words drifting in and out of Lance’s ears.

 

“...I’ve been having trouble getting the more offensive moves down, but it’s not exactly like I have anyone to teach me. Not really, you know? I mean, Coran’s great but he can’t exactly teach me how to waterbend, and it’s not like I got to train with any masters back home,” her expression darkened, mouth tightening into a thin line.

 

Wait. Pause. Did she say waterbend?

 

“You’re a waterbender?” Lance’s mouth dropped open, his voice rising an octave.

 

Allura turned back to him. She blinked herself out of whatever train of thought she’d been lost in and smirked at him. With a few graceful movements, Lance felt drier, the girl bending most of the water out of his clothes. Wordlessly, she pivoted back toward the ocean. Lance could hear her taking a deep breath and letting it out before she was waving her arms in the air in an upwards motion, the water readily responding. At first it was just small waves lapping up slightly farther on the shore than the rest, but gradually, as Allura lifted her arms higher, the waves began to grow with her movements until they were towering over both of their heads.

 

“How did you—? That was— Can you teach me how to do that?!”

 

Allura laughed, nodding and beckoning him over. Lance stopped a few feet in front of her, focusing readily as she slowly began to recount her movements, correcting his stance and leading him through the motions.

 

It must have taken a few hours, judging by how fast the sun completely slipped from the sky, but Lance finally got a hang of what Allura was showing him. His waves were nowhere near as large as hers, nor as controlled, but he still couldn’t help walking away with a sense of pride and a buzzing of excitement under his skin as the two climbed up the mountain together.

 

“Would you care to meet back here tomorrow? I’d love to learn how to do that water whip you were playing with earlier,” Allura spoke up, eyes shifting towards him nervously.

 

Lance nodded eagerly before coughing. “Um, yeah. Yes! Definitely. Tomorrow morning?”

 

Allura glanced upwards thoughtfully. “I have a prior commitment in the morning.”

 

“Oh,” he deflated.

 

“But after that, I’ll meet you. Have you managed to phase water into ice yet?”

 

“No! You can do that?!”

 

Allura nodded, smiling. “But only a little though,” she was quick to say. “I’ll show you tomorrow.”

 

“I can’t wait,” Lance grinned.

 

The two stumbled to the top of the mountain. Lance glanced around quickly. If she wasn’t from the village, where was she staying?

 

Allura didn’t seem to notice his confusion, or if she did she ignored it, lifting a gloved hand to give him a wave, already breaking off and moving in the opposite direction of the village. “Goodnight, Lance!” She called out in her weird accent.

 

“Goodnight, Allura!” He called back, waving enthusiastically at her. She laughed at his antics, Lance’s insides warming at her amusement. “See you tomorrow!”

 

He stood there for another moment or two, bouncing in his spot, before beginning to run back home. Gran Gran was going to have a fit that he was late again. Still, even with the knowledge of her impending wrath, Lance couldn’t knock the smile off his face. Not only was there _another waterbender_ around here, but it was the prettiest girl he’d ever seen.

 

Not only was she beautiful and mysterious but he was tall and the strongest in his village _and_ handsome according to all the ladies! “All the ladies” being his Gran Gran and his aunts and sisters, but those were mere technicalities.

  
He couldn’t _wait_ for tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> krearnartok means blue fox in Inuktitut, i’ve found. however, i’m not a native speaker of the language, it’s just what i’ve found through research.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at blue—winter 
> 
> and what allura looks like in this au is captured perfectly by this artwork i’ve found by blueskittles-art on tumblr:  
> https://blueskittles-art.tumblr.com/post/174743519609/i-know-that-airbender-fits-more-with-her-backstory


End file.
